A Broken Princess, A Sadistic Prince, A Child caught Between
by Maria65
Summary: Corrin has been captured and tragedy strike's upon the imprisonment. Beaten, abused and pregnant she has to deal with the child whose father isn't Kaze and how'll she'll protect the boy. But can she protect him from his own father when they see him again? Rated M for theme's, Keiana belongs to me, rest belong to Nintendo. This is a explicit story, some content might be unpleasant.
1. Capture

They had gotten close to Nohr, but that's when things went downhill and she had been captured! Corrin, Keiana, Kamui and the others had been ambushed by Nohrian soldier's and Corrin had been drawn deeper into the ambush, eventually surrounded and captured. Keiana and Kaze had ran toward her, hoping to save her but had been knocked back by black magic, and in a plume of smoke...the soldier's were gone, including Corrin.

"Corrin!" Keiana shouted, red eyes wide as she looked around for the black-haired girl, her younger sister. "Answer me!" she demanded as her panic grew.

She saw something flash and looked over, running over to it and picking it up, noticing it was Corrin's sword, the Noble Yato. She was surprised the sword was left behind...but that meant that Corrin was defenseless. Her eyes widened as tears formed, mouth agape as scenario's of what could happen to Corrin played through her mind.

Unable to watch his twin break down, Kamui ran toward her and pulled her in a hug. "She's gone Keiana, we need to leave!" he ordered her, quickly taking charge. "We'll find her but we need to leave!" he stated and pulled her with him. "No!" she shouted, and tried to free herself, but Kamui didn't relent. "W-we can't leave h-her!" Keiana shouted and turned to leave but Kamui grabbed her arm and smacked her, shocking her.

"We'll get her back but if we rush after her now, we'll all get captured!" he shouted, red eyes showing his anger at her recklessness. "Or worse...killed." he said softly and Keiana hung her head, tears running down her face. "...We'll get her back Keiana." Kamui said softly before helping her back to the group.

Sakura approached them cautiously, healing everyone's wounds before turning her eyes to Kamui. "What do we do?" Sakura asked, her eyes worried; this was the second time Corrin had been kidnapped! "We head back to the Astral Plane," Kamui said as Ryoma came over and held Keiana, hoping to calm her. "we need to regroup with everyone and figure out how to regain our sister." he stated as the pathway to the Astral Plane appeared, and they all entered.

 **With Corrin:** Corrin gasped as she was pushed into the cell, the door slamming closed behind her while she tried to sit up properly. Her hands were bound behind her back and as she looked around, she noticed her sword was missing making her growl...she only had her stone for defense but she didn't want to rely on it as she didn't trust her dragon form.

Armor rattled outside the cell as someone approached. "Comfortable?" a smooth voice asked, catching her attention.

Looking toward the cell door as best she could with her face down, she saw black armor and growled forcing her body to move. She rolled onto her back and sat up, gasping as she saw Leo, looking at her with worried, rust colored eyes as he watched her; though she didn't understand his worry. They were enemies, granted she wanted to be the older sister he remembered; they were still enemies.

He shifted a little to lean comfortably against the bars. "I told them to be gentle when grabbing you and make sure you were in one of the better cells." he stated before he put his book away. "I begged Xander to let you be placed in my room, but both he and father refused." he stated before looking at her and giving a small smile.

"But don't worry dear sister," he began, making her shiver and sweat. "I will make sure you are taken good care of and I will reverse the brainwashing they did to you." Leo said before leaving.

"Leo, wait!" Corrin called out but he ignored her as the door to the dungeon slammed closed and she sighed. "I didn't want to be back in Nohr...how do I stop the fighting?" Corrin asked herself.

 **With Leo:** Leo glared at Xander before him, eyes hostile and teeth clenched as his older brother ordered him, Elise, and Camilla to stay away from Corrin.

"Dammit Xander, she's still our sister!" Camilla shouted from beside Leo; eyes full of sorrow and anger. "We should be allowed to see her!" she stated, holding herself.

"She's still a traitor." Leo commented softly, before locking eyes with Xander again. "But why bring her back her if you think the same thing?" He asked the eldest who sighed.

"No matter what" Xander began as he leaned his arms against the table. "she is still our sister, but she may try to deceive us into letting her go." Xander explained as he looked at them all.

"No way!" Elise shouted as she shot to her feet. "Big sis would never do that, Corrin would never harm us!" she exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Like it or not," Xander started harshly, making Elise flinch and the other two to gasp. He's never been the angry toward her. "she is still in the enemies grasp, she has been brainwashed." he said as he stood and walked toward the door. "But in due time, we will have our sister back." he said and left the room.

Elise sighed as she sat back down, looking at her hands sadly...unsure of what to do. Camilla noticed and walked toward her, squeezed her shoulder and motioned for Elise to follow her, in which the youngest did. Leo watched them before leaving as well and headed to his room, closing the door and locking it before heading to his bed and sat down at the edge. He looked at the bedside table before grabbing one of the smaller photo's and smiled softly at it; eyes happy. It was only him and Corrin the picture, but it was one of the happiest things he remembered from when she was still with them.

He was hugging her gently yet she was kissing him on the cheek, a blush on both their faces but he was somewhat happy as he had a gentle smile though his eyes were a bit wide in surprise. They were wearing just normal leather armor, their trainee clothes but they were young and innocent and he remembered the words he said to her clearly; as well as what she said in turn.

 _ **-Flashback- "If we weren't siblings...what do you think would become of us?" he asked her as they sat on the roof of the Northern Fortress and she froze, thinking.**_

 _ **"Maybe..." she hummed, trying to think. "we would be a item?" she suggested, not sure; cheeks red. Leo felt himself flush and looked away, avoiding eye contact. "W-what're you trying to say?" he asked, rubbing his neck.**_

 _ **Corrin tilted her head before she hugged him and smiled up at him, making her butler, Jakob look over as he heard a yelp from Leo.**_

 _ **"I'm saying~" she sang a little, causing him to flush brighter. "that I like you, a lot Leo!" Corrin said softly, not letting his arm go.**_

 _ **Leo looked at her, still red before he sighed, freeing his arm he wrapped it around her before he pulled her in a hug and sighed. "Your impossible, you know that?" he teased and she smiled before kissing his cheek. -Flashback end-**_

He placed the picture back on the nightstand and hummed, he wanted to see her again; make sure they had done as he asked. He wanted her to be taken care of...but he had to be careful that no one found out. Despite the fact that she was seen as a traitor, he still loved her...but not as a sibling...but as the woman she was now. Yet his heart burned in anger when he saw her earlier with that green-haired ninja, Kaze. She was hugging him and kissing him, a smile on her face; then two children ran over, both calling her mother! It made him growl in anger as he clearly remembered the anger he felt build...it's what caused him to start the ambush prematurely and he regretted it but he still caught her. He was sure Xander and father were suspicious of his motives; the begging he did to capture her and not execute her, the plea's he made to have her in his room.

"I'm sure they realize how I feel by now." he grumbled, holding his head in his hands. "I have to be careful with how I act, otherwise..." he said softly as he lifted his head and looked at the picture. "they'll realize I love her. Love her as a man to a woman." he said before he laid down to get sleep.

 **Few Days Later:** Corrin growled at the guard that came in before she kicked him away and went to stand but he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall.

"Be grateful I work for Prince Leo!" the guard shouted, shocking her as he kept her face to the wall. "Otherwise I'd have killed you already." He snapped before letting her go as he exited the cell and she looked at the food and sighed.

She had been treated rather fairly by the maids and butler's that came to her but the soldier's treated her roughly. She had only received letter's from Camilla and Elise, never heard or saw Xander and Leo visited a few times, only staying for a few minutes before leaving. Something about him though worried her, every time they meet; he'd smirk at her, give her a lusty gaze or say something that would make her flush. It wasn't like him, she knew that...and he didn't even look like himself...at least, his eyes didn't. Most of the time it seemed like he was possessed, like Takumi had been when he appeared after being stated he was missing; possessed and attacked them.

 _'Leo has never acted like this before.'_ Corrin thought as she moved to have her arms before her, eating what was given to her. _'I wonder why he's been acting so...odd lately, he's never shown any real interest in me; even when I still lived with them.'_ she thought, but ignored it in favor of continuing to eat her food.

She wasn't alone though, Leo was down there in the cell's, watching her with a smile; knowing he'd have to leave soon if he didn't want Xander or father to find him. He heard footsteps and gasped, using his magic to hide him...and who he saw made him want to bolt. His own father, King Garon, had entered the cell area...most likely to see Corrin.

Corrin looked up before her eyes widened in fear and horror; she was defenseless against Garon. "G-Garon?!" she shouted as she pushed herself up against the cell wall.

"Is that any way to treat your father?" Garon asked her as he narrowed his eyes. Corrin growled at the use of the word father to him, he was not her father! "Shut up!" Corrin spat out, eyes narrow as her pupils slitted to show her dragon within as the horns appeared. "I want nothing to do with you fiend, you are not my father! Former King Sumeragi of Hoshido is my father!" Corrin shouted, knowing that, while Sumeragi wasn't her blood father; he raised her with the same love and compassion as he had for his other children.

Garon narrowed his eyes at her, she was defiant. "I see you still believe the lies you have been told by the enemy." he murmured and she growled as her teeth became sharp and claws formed while a tail slowly appeared.

She suddenly rammed into the cage a hand clenched in Garon's outfit as her strength multiplied to allow her to keep a grip on him. One of the guard struck at her arm, only for the sword to rebound off as they noticed it was dragon scales that covered her entire arm, preventing damage.

"How dare you" she began, catching their attention, even while Garon remained unfazed. "claim to state that I have been brainwashed, when you were the one that kidnapped me from my own family!" Corrin shouted as her anger increased, smoke came from her mouth as she slowly began transforming due to anger.

Before anything else could happen, one of the mages guarding Garon shot a ball of dark energy at Corrin, reverting her transformation and sending her into the wall. She gave a cry of pain before slumping to the ground, panting as her horns, tail, fangs and claws disappeared; her pupils also became larger as she reverted back to normal.

"Y-you..." Corrin couldn't say anymore as she coughed, blood covering her lips and the ground; she had felt something break.

"Hmph!" Garon scoffed, turning to leave. "Let that be a mere warning of what would happen should you try that again." Garon said as left the dungeon, going back to the main castle.

When he was sure they left, Leo revealed himself and beckoned a maid over and asked her to tend to Corrin, make sure she was healed and the maid nodded, running to Corrin to heal her. Leo sighed and left the dungeon, knowing now would be a good time to leave encase Garon or Xander called on him.

 **Astral Plane:** Keiana, Kamui, Lilith, Ryoma and a few tactician's were surrounding a table, wondering how they would get into the Northern Fortress to save Corrin. Lilith knew the castle like the palm of her hand and had built it up with one side showing room and the other covered so they knew what the castle looked like. It was a small miniature of what the terrain around the Fortress looked like so they would have an idea of what was going about.

"Alright" Keiana began as she moved a small group forward. "so if we attacked from both the front and back, we can use some of our own to get in from the back and make it through?" Keiana questioned but Lilith shook her head.

"No, that's spreading our forces too thin." Lilith explained before she moved most of the solider's to the front. "The back has never been protected as the Fortress is mostly desolate, King Garon visited rarely when Corrin lived there. Scary thing was he treated her more nicely than he did his own children." Lilith said before she overlooked the board. "However...if he has visited her, both sides will be equally guarded." she explained as she moved a few to the back.

"What do you suggest then?" Kamui asked the dragoness, who hummed. "Well," she began before clearing the solider's to restart it. "if we move a majority of our soldier's to the back, but keep our strongest to the front, we should be able to distract their attention long enough to rescue Corrin from those going in the back.

"That mean's me, Kamui, Hana, Subaki, Hinoka, Hinata, Takumi, Kiragi, Reina...that's almost half the army." Ryoma growled out but Lilith shook her head. "We leave Keiana and Kaze in the back as they'll have a better chance to rescue Corrin, take Shigure and Azura with you, Azura's song can enrapture the soldier's." Lilith explained and Ryoma 'ah'ed; that did sound like a good idea.

"Alright, first chance we get; we gather our resources and head out." Keiana stated as she clenched the table. "We are getting our sister back!" she shouted and they gave a battle cry of agreement.

 **Week Later, Northern Fortress:** Leo was walking the halls of the Northern Fortress when Xander came up to him. "Leo, can I see you for a moment?" Xander asked and the young blonde looked at his brother.

"Sure, what is it?" he questioned, hoping he didn't sound nervous. He had planned on seeing Corrin, wondering if she was fully healed since the incident with Garon last week...surprisingly Garon hadn't left just yet; but he had planned on leaving today.

"Father wanted to see you and me before he departs, said it was urgent." Xander said a bit forcefully and Leo sighed, nodding. "Alright, let's get this over with." Leo replied as he followed Xander.

As he approached the room where Garon waited, the doors closed and locked behind him, worrying Leo...what was going on? "I have a favor to ask of you Leo." Garon said, making Leo look at him worried. "What favor?" Leo asked, eyes wary.

As he was told of the favor his eyes widened in horror as anger filled him. "Are you insane?!" Leo shouted as he backed up a little, making Garon raise an eyebrow. "Do that? To a traitor?! And you want me to be the one that breaks her?! Why not have Xander do it?" Leo shouted, and Xander growled at him.

"Me and father already spoke on this, and we-!" Xander was interrupted by Garon. "I thought the idea would please you seeing as you still love her." Garon said, shocking Xander and making Leo go rigid. "Or...was my assumption wrong?" Garon asked with a smirk and Leo began sweating...he thought he had been careful! "Don't think I didn't notice" Garon began as Leo slowly looked him in the eye. "all the times you went down to the dungeon to see her, asked how she was doing, seeing if she was alright." he said with a smirk of malice and Leo gulped.

"Leo?" Xander questioned as he looked at his brother questioningly. He disobeyed order's? "And I thought I made it clear all my children were to stay away from her, the only contact would be through letter's." Garon said as he hand began glowing black and purple. "Father, what're you doing?!" Xander demanded, eyes wide in worry as Leo backed up, trying to think of a spell to protect him.

"For disobeying a direct order" Garon started as he glared at Leo, making the blonde boy panic. "I will force you to follow this order!" Garon stated as darkness engulfed the room and Leo felt himself lose control of his body. _**"Break Corrin."**_ were the only words in his head.


	2. Broken Princess, Sadistic Prince

Corrin felt on edge, like something was going to happen but she didn't know what it was...wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was that would happen. She heard armor click a little before she heard a 'thud' and sat up, looking at the door, only to see Leo there. His armor was on the ground, leaving him in only his leather clothes and scarf that was around his neck; as her eyes traveled up to look him in the eye, she gulped and grew worried. His eyes were still the normal rust-color, but they were cold and harsh, his teeth were gritted slightly as it seemed he almost glared at her and she could clearly tell he wasn't himself.

"Leo?" She asked as she held herself, the cuffs had been removed some time ago. "Is everything okay?" she asked, worried; he was the only one who showed any kindness to her since she arrived.

He was silent as he entered the cell and it closed behind him as it locked and he looked at the guards. "Leave us be, empty the area; I wish to be with her alone." Leo murmured to a guard, but Corrin barely heard it. "Leo?" she asked worried again, eyes showing how vulnerable she was.

He smiled at her fear, he had her right where he wanted...or at least that's what he told himself as he stalked toward her and gripped her arms tightly, causing her to cringe. She was about to protest but the looks in his eyes stopped her, her fear increasing.

"I can't hold it back anymore Corrin," he growled out before throwing her to the ground and pinned her. "I am going to do what I should've done long ago!" he stated before kissing her.

Corrin was surprised and almost gasped but realizing what was happening she tried to push him off her, but he was stronger than she remembered. Granted he has always been strong, his physical strength should've been...nonexistent! Leo separated to kiss her neck and she gasped and tried to get him off her again.

"L-Leo, stop!" she shouted, trying to get away as she tried to sit up but Leo pinned her back down. "Leo!" she shouted, trying to get him to stop but he only smirked maliciously at her.

"I'm not going to stop anytime soon." he whispered huskily in her ear before he flipped her on her stomach and cuffed her hands together, making her gasp in horror as her red eyes widened. "I'm going to show you who you belong to." he growled before fondling her breasts making her gasp and try to wiggle away.

"Leo, please stop." she begged, tears appearing in her eyes as she felt used. A sharp pain to her shoulder made her cry out in pain and she noticed Leo was gripping her right shoulder, black magic surrounding his hand. "I said I'm not going to stop; stop whining." Leo growled out as he ripped her shirt apart before biting her shoulder making her whimper.

This wasn't what she wanted, she never thought something like this would happen to her; nor did she think Leo would be the one to do something like this! She felt dirty; the way Leo was handling her made her feel violated; he was rough yet every now and then he would hesitate before being gentle before going rough again. It was obvious he didn't have any experience as she mainly felt pain and sorrow in her; she was glad he wasn't bringing any pleasure, she only hoped he would stop soon. He gripped her face and turned her head toward him before kissing her again and she growled, trying to get away but she felt the pain again and whimpered, relenting to the kiss. His hands skimmed her sides and she felt herself flush...despite not wanting this, it was still embarrassing what he was doing! He released her mouth and kissed her neck again, not sound escaped her lips as she bit her bottom lip, displeasing him. He bit down hard on her shoulder, breaking the skin and she gasped as she felt the pain, blood slowly ran down from her wounded shoulder, body trembling as she fought the pain back.

She suddenly felt her pants get ripped and gasped as she looked behind her and tried to stop him only to realize she had been cuffed to the bars to the cell. "N-no, L-Leo, stop!" she pleaded, red eyes wide as she felt his hand caress her naked thigh. Another sharp jolt of pain through her body made her scream in pain as Leo looked at her in disapproval. "Didn't I tell you to stop whining?" he asked coldly...yet his tone was odd, he sounded like...he was fighting himself.

She felt his hand at her folds and jerked forward to get away but it didn't work as he hovered over her and put most of his weight on her back to prevent her from moving. She began trembling even more, tears at the corner of her eyes as she began to worry about what would happen; how much farther he would go. She felt his finger enter her and gasped in surprised before biting her lower lip; she was not going to give him the pleasure of hearing a moan or whimper leave her mouth.

 _'Why is he doing this to me?'_ Corrin thought as she stayed silent while he pushed another finger in, pumping them in her. _'What would make him want to...do this to me?'_ Corrin wondered before she felt herself shifted.

Her upper body was pushed further to the ground while her rear was pushed upward and she felt something hard and stiff pushed against her entrance. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what was going to happen.

 _'Is he really going to...rape me?'_ She wondered before she felt Leo's breath on her ear. "I'm sorry." his tone was normal and cracked, like he didn't want to do this. Before she could question him he thrusted in her making her eyes widen, her mouth open with a gasp and the tears break past her barrier.

She cried out in pain as her body was penetrated, granted she wasn't a virgin but that didn't mean it didn't hurt for him to roughly enter her without consent and break her. She fell on her arms, her body jerking forward with his thrusts as her body took the abuse he gave her, his thrusting was relentless. She couldn't do anything but try and keep herself sane as she felt herself breaking even further. How could he do this to her? Why would he do this to her? What happened? Why did he apologize? She felt arms gently wrap around her waist as his thrusts became a bit more tame and controlled, more gentle and she felt his breath on her ear again.

"I..." he was cut off by a groan as he kept his thrusting. "I'm s-sorry," he apologized. "I hadn't me-meant for t-this to happen." his voice was cracking and she knew something was wrong. "I-I'm s-sorry." he apologized again, and his thrusting grew ruthless.

She was suddenly flipped onto her back as Leo removed himself from her before slamming back into her once she was on her back. She cried out in protest but could do nothing else; she felt her dragon cry out in pain but her ability to transform was being blocked, most likely by Leo's magic. She felt her hands freed and looked at Leo questioningly, tears streaked her face as her eyes showed how broken she was.

Leo felt horrible but the spell placed on him prevented him from stopping as his emotion's raged against everything he was taught and knew. He wasn't lying when he said he was sorry; he felt like he shouldn't live after what he was doing to her but the spell stopped his action's of trying to stop himself. The spell made his emotion's go into overdrive as his feelings for her became pure lust and he felt himself spiraling out of control.

"H-hold onto me." he ordered as he placed his arms by her sides. She looked at him confused and broken still, wondering what he meant. "You n-need a-an anchor...h-hold onto m-me." He explained as sweat beaded his face, his thrusting becoming frantic as he lost his pace, getting closer.

Corrin did as asked and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades. She didn't like this but she had a feeling if she didn't obey his would use his magic to hurt her again. One arm came to the back of her head as he pushed her face to his shoulder, falling on his elbow as his thrusting became faster and harder, he felt himself getting closer to his release. By the tightening of her walls, he could tell she was close to. His eyes darkened as he nibbled her ear making her whimper. He kissed her harshly, forcing her lips open as his tongue explored her mouth; he loved the way she tasted; to him it was like heaven had opened itself for him. For her...she just felt used, felt abused...she didn't feel any love behind the kiss from him, it was like he was only doing this for the sex. Feeling her walls tighten more he grunted as he stopped kissing her, bringing his lips to her ear again.

"Come with me, Corrin." he whispered and she cried harder before her eyes widened as she felt it.

Throwing her head back with a cry leaving her lips she climaxed, Leo just seconds after her...her name leaving his lips with his release. Corrin felt her body grow heavy as her arms dropped to her side and her legs go limp as she tried to regain her breathing, Leo was still in her, hovering above her as he panted; eyes unfocused as he tried to get his bearings. When he felt like he could think again and felt his breathing back in order he groaned as he removed himself from her and felt himself almost break at the sight of her. Her clothes were torn, no longer covering her intimate area's, she had bruises on her breasts, thighs, arms and legs from his hands where he groped and gripped her. Her lips were swollen from the kisses he gave her, tears ran down her face as she looked to the side blankly; as if she wasn't even there. He sighed in sorrow, self hatred and confusion; removing his scarf he laid it over her and put his clothes back on, before just sitting beside her. He couldn't believe what he had done to her...he couldn't believe his father placed a spell on him!

 _ **"Break her apart, destroy her body; anything that will be irreparable."**_ The words his father spoke made him growl as he remembered feeling the words repeat in his head. The only thought that came to his mind when he heard those words was something intimate...something sexually...rape.

He knocked on the bars which echoed and they heard doors open; as a guard approached, looking somewhat disturbed at the sight, Leo looked at Corrin. "...I'm sorry." he responded and he heard her sniffle. "Just leave..." she whimpered out, voice cracking and shaky...he had gone too far.

He only looked away and stood, the door opening to allow him to exit the cell. Giving an internal sigh, he tapped a maid's shoulder, who looked at him a bit wary. "Help her heal and rest up, make sure she has food and anything else she made need." he said, before staring the maid in the eye. "And check her for any signs." he said seriously and she knew what he meant.

Nodding to show she understood, he left the dungeon and went straight to his room, flopping on his bed as he laid an arm over his eyes.

 _'What have I done?'_ He thought to himself before rolling to his side and falling asleep...he needed to find a way to get rid of the guilt.

 **The reason this chapter is shorter than the other's is because it's just about this...scene. And just to clarify, no I do not hate Leo...I hate Garon and Xander, but not Leo; in fact Leo is my favorite Fire Emblem Conquest character, he's the guy I'd have with the main character if I could, but I love Kaze about as much as I love Leo...so I can't really choose between those two. And yes, I am usually not this evil with it comes to what happens with the main character but I need to try something new. I wanted it to seem like rape, but that Leo does truly love her and didn't really want to hurt her...and I've lost touch with my erotic side, I need to do more stories...  
Anyways, as I said earlier no I do not hate Leo, I love Leo; one of my favorite characters but I also love Kaze; and with how Leo acts in the chapter you fight against him, I thought this would make for a good story. I've always seen Leo as a little bit of a sadistic guy, if only a little; so I threw that in there. You'll see the kid soon though so stay tuned! XD**


	3. Reunion

It had happened, he should've known it would happen; he stood outside her cell, staring at her stomach that was a bit more firm and a little more round. She was pregnant...with his child; she had been given a better cell to accommodate her needs and she was regularly checked up on by maids and butler's, all making sure she was okay. When Leo heard she was pregnant, he couldn't believe it; he hadn't thought it possible until he checked on her himself. She had tried to get away, yet he was able to feel her stomach and he had been shocked. Since the incident two month's ago, after learning the truth; he made sure, himself, she had everything she would need. Xander, Camilla, and Elise had all heard what happened as had their retainer's and their father, who acted like he was angered. Leo placed a hand against his side were he felt the stitches...Camilla had attacked him after she heard about the incident and while she begged Garon to allow her to see Corrin, he refused stating he knew nothing about what happened.

 _'Liar...you know what you did.'_ Leo thought darkly, before he heard Corrin's voice. "Why?" he heard her say and looked at her confused. "Why did you do...what you did?" she asked and he noticed her empty look...he really had broken her.

"...You wouldn't understand." he responded softly, before looking at her stomach again. "I won't know unless you explain." she asked again, before looking him in the eye and he sighed. "I was...cursed you could say." he replied, looking at his hands. "I should've known father would have done that to me out of all of us." He growled and her eyes widened in horror. "G-Garon c-cursed you?" she questioned and he nodded, looking at her with sorrowful eyes. "Yes...I'm sorry." he responded again before leaving, Corrin didn't try to stop him.

As the day grew later and the sky got noticeably darker...that's when the siren's went off and Leo gasped. They were under attack?! He ran toward a window and looked out, seeing ballista's fire off as well as magic attacks being thrown back and forth. Was that...Hoshido? He saw Xander leave the hallway as well as Elise and Camilla; Garon had left a few weeks ago so there wasn't really anyone to watch him. As he looked outside, he saw Ryoma at the lead of the attack, his sword was obvious among the fray, he even saw Kana and Midori...but where were the others? He heard a explosion on the other side of the Fortress and growled, a beak in? That's when a though occurred for him that made his eyes widen and mind go into overdrive.

 _'I have to make things right.'_ He thought and headed for the dungeon's. _'If I can get her back to her true family, I know she'll be safe.'_ He thought as he got to her cell and ripped the door open. _'I just need to her promise me one thing.'_ He thought as she whipped her head his way.

"You're leaving here." he growled out and helped her up, grabbed her stone and put a blanket over her shoulders. "Your true family is here for you." he said and she looked at him in surprise as he dragged her out of the dungeon.

 **With Hoshido:** Keiana, Kaze, Takumi, Sakura, Shigure, Azura, Silas, Hana, and a few random soldier's were running through the castle, killing anyone who got in their way. As they came upon a large room with a hallway to their left and right, stairs before them and a small opening were the stairs met the upper floor they stopped, looking around.

"Where would they keep her?" Keiana asked herself before they heard the _'clink clink'_ of metal on hard ground.

They looked to the upper floor where the saw Leo, who glared at them as he kept someone behind him. "It would seem the rats have found their way into our home." he growled out, voice unnaturally harsh. "Lord Leo!" Silas shouted, but Leo paid him no mind.

He yanked the person out from behind him and they noticed it was Corrin. "Corrin!" everyone yelled and Kaze growled. "You want her?" He shouted and Keiana nodded.

"Of course, that's why we came here. Now hand her over before I pry your dead hands off her." Keiana shouted as she brought her sword up closer to her. Leo only glared at her, before lowering his mouth to Corrin's ear. "Don't let it die." he whispered harshly to her and she closed her eyes with a small nod, tears at the corners. "Then take her!" Leo shouted before he pushed her off the ledge.

Her eyes widened in horror as she felt nothing beneath her and felt gravity take hold, everyone gasped in horror. Shigure was quick to act as he launched into the air, his Pegasus speeding toward her as he caught her before she could hit the ground and he grunted. She was...heavier than he would've thought as he noticed her body was tense and...very firm. He noticed bruises here and there but gave it no mind as arrows whizzed past him and he forced his Pegasus to fly toward the exit.

"Leave before I change my mind!" Leo shouted and the group followed Shigure, but Keiana took one last look at him before following the others.

He gave up faster than she thought he would from how Lilith described him. Unaware to everyone, Corrin looked over Shigure's shoulder, feeling safer than ever as they left the Northern Fortress, Leo waved goodbye, before exiting her sight as she fell asleep; she was finally safe. As they departed, Leo's retainer's ran toward him.

"Lord Leo!" Odin and Niles shouted as they reached their charge, seeing him just staring where the army had left. "Hoshido is retreating and-?" Odin stopped as he noticed Leo wasn't listening. "Lord Leo...is everything okay?" Niles asked, crossing his arms as Leo only lowered his head.

"I am fine..." he turned to walk away and they noticed tears running down his face. "everything is okay." he stated, voice strong but they knew better; he was in pain.

They saw how he let Corrin go back to her family, how he wanted her to be safe despite his love for her. Leo had always loved Corrin, always had a soft spot for her and while Odin and Niles would never forgive her for breaking Leo's heart...they knew Leo would never be able to hate her.

 **Astral Plane:** Upon retrieving Corrin the army had retreated, succeeding in their mission of reclaiming Corrin. Yet, they knew something was off; her eyes were distant and dull, no life or light in them. She was pale due to captivity but was healthy from the looks of it; yet when one looked in her eyes long enough, one would see how broken she was, how pained she felt and would speak of the abuse she suffered. Azura had seen the deeper emotion's and had explained her findings, worrying everyone...what would break her so bad? Sakura, whom had noticed the fact that Corrin kept her arms around her stomach had asked everyone except Azura, Keiana and Orochi to leave while she examined Corrin. Everyone had agreed...and that's when Sakura realized that truth...Corrin was pregnant.

"C-Corrin...h-how..." Sakura couldn't finish as tears came to her eyes and she hugged Corrin, crying. "When did this happen?!" she cried out, and Corrin lowered her head, unable to talk about it.

Removing Sakura from Corrin, Azura and them thoroughly checked her body, realizing the many bruises and what the look of abuse and brokenness was about.

"She's been...raped." Keiana said slowly, red eyes wide in anger and rage. Giving a small roar, she stormed out of the tent and the army made way for her as her horns, tail and wings appeared, her eyes glowing and smoke coming from her mouth; signs of her anger.

Ryoma and their son, Shiro, was about to follow but Kamui stopped them. "Stop, I'll follow you; you all stay with Corrin." He said but a voice stopped him. "Leave her be." the soft voice of Azura spoke as she walked out of the tent; eyes full of sorrow, worrying them all.

"After what she had learned," Azura said, closing her eyes. "it'd be best to leave her alone." she stated and Kamui looked at her worried. "What she...learned?" he asked cautiously, wondering what happened.

Azura nodded before she looked at the entrance to the tent Sakura, Orochi and Corrin were currently in. "Sakura, could you come out and explain?" Azura called and they heard a mumbled response before Sakura slowly came out.

"Keep an eye on Corrin." Sakura said to Orochi, whom nodded and the curtain closed before they could see anything else. "What needs to be explained?" Sakura questioned, and seeing Azura's look, sighed. "About what happened to Corrin?" she questioned, earning gasps.

"What happened to my wife?!" Kaze shouted, anger on his face; Sakura flinched back when he stood and Hinata had to hold him back. "Whoa, hold on Kaze; calm down!" he shouted, his hold slipping before he grasped one arm. "Stop Kaze!" Hana shouted, grabbing his other arm.

Everyone began yelling and shouting, trying to calm someone down; or just wanting information. Azura sighed before grabbing her pendant and began singing, her song soothing their's souls as everything slowly quieted down and left them panting, looking at one another apologetically; their nerve's were on end.

"Everyone" Azura began as they all calmed down and turned their eyes toward her and Sakura. "let Sakura finish before we all jump to conclusion's. It's important what she has to speak of...it could change things forever." she stated and, even though he was still tense, Kaze himself settled down.

Sakura glanced a them all before a sad sigh left her lips as she lowered her head. "Corrin has been...h-has been...r-r..." she clasped a hand to her mouth as tears ran down her face, hiccuping. Azura placed her hands on her shoulders to comfort her, seeing Sakura couldn't continue, decided to finish for her. "Lady Corrin has...has been...r-raped." Azura stuttered out, she felt like she wanted to cry as well.

Everyone went silent, their eyes wide and some shaking...their Commander had been...raped? Their Princess taken advantage of? Kaze felt himself cracking little by little, his kids; Kana and Midori looked at him confused and sad...they had a feeling what that might mean. Seeing his kids looking so upset, Kaze bent down and hugged them, they returned the hug. Everyone looked at the broken family; seeing them trying to stay together. Suddenly the curtain opened and they saw Corrin at the doorway, Orochi trying to keep her upright; supporting her with one arm.

"Who did this to you?!" Ryoma shouted, coming over and holding her shoulders; only to see her give him a blank look. "Someone I thought I could trust..." she said softly and he growled.

"Who was it?!" Takumi demanded as he walked over, Hinoka behind him trying to calm him. "Stop yelling Takumi, can't you see she's traumatized!" She reasoned as everyone crowded around them, some going to comfort Kaze, Kana and Midori. "Who did it?!" he demanded as he tried to keep his anger down. Despite his past hatred for her, he had grown to love her just like the rest of them.

"...Who handed me to you?" she asked, voice monotonous as she kept her eyes straight, as if she didn't even see them. Takumi was about to ask again...when he finally registered her words...as did the others, their eyes widened in shock.

Felicia and Jakob were shocked...Leo handed her back to them...but then that meant that...Leo raped her?! "I don't believe it!" Felicia shouted, bringing a hand to her mouth. "What do you mean?" Ryoma asked, looking at them as did everyone else.

"Leo was the one who released her to us, correct?" Jakob asked and they nodded. "Well, then that means Leo raped her, and-!" he couldn't finished as Felicia began speaking. "Leo loves Corrin; as far as we're concerned, he loves her, would never hurt her! Leo had always had a soft spot for Corrin, even told us; if they weren't siblings, he would've gotten married to her!" Felicia shouted, eyes wide as she remembered the conversation's her and Flora had with him.

"WHAT?!" Kaze and Kamui shouted, their eyes wide; they had heard very little of the battle conversation. "...it's true..." a broken voice said and they saw Keiana land in the area, her dragon accents disappearing as she calmed down.

"I heard everything from Lilith." Keiana said as she walked toward Corrin and everyone moved aside as she approached. They saw her anger earlier and didn't want to endure her wrath; as she got closer to Corrin, Corrin looked at Keiana and Keiana hugged her; keeping her in a tight embrace. "Lilith told me about how Leo felt for Corrin; he, like the others, had believe that Corrin was related to them by blood." Keiana explained before she felt Corrin slip and noticed her legs had stopped supporting her weight, so she picked her up and had them follow her to the Private Quarter's. "Leo soon found himself falling in love with Corrin due to her kindness to everyone, despite how bad he treated her. He was jealous at first, she got all the attention; but as time passed on his hate turned to love and he just teased her, in which she teased him back." Keiana explained as they entered Corrin's home and laid her down on it, in which she fell asleep. "When Leo learned that she wasn't his sister-by-blood, he vowed to find a way to let her know so they could be together. Lilith said he begged Xander and Garon to tell her so Leo could legally get married to Corrin," she saw Kaze tense and tighten his hold on his weapons, but she ignored it. "yet they refused, stating no matter what he heard, they were blood siblings." she finished as she looked at Corrin, a caressed her cheek.

"Pregnant with his child." she commented and they all saw the slight bump at her stomach. "Gods." Takumi mumbled, rubbing a hand against his head. "That's why she's so broken, not only is she pregnant, but it's the child of the man who raped her." Ryoma mumbled as he tried to keep himself calm...his sister was in turmoil.

"...I'm still going to tell her to keep the child." Keiana said, shocking them. "The child is still her own child, no matter what it's an innocent life, the child hasn't asked for his father to be Leo." she stated before looking back at Corrin. "The child might help Corrin get stronger and get over what has happened," she stated before glaring at everyone. "the child is innocent. Anyone who talks her out of having and keeping the child, I will kill without hesitation." she growled out, her eyes becoming dragon-like.

Everyone nodded, understanding what she meant; children were innocent no matter what, why should a child be punished for what someone else did? Kaze understood as well, he'd never ask for Corrin to get rid of a child just because it wasn't his, he remembered the truth about Corrin and Sumeragi. Mikoto had a child with someone else and had Keiana, Kamui and Corrin, but got married to Sumeragi; who knew Corrin wasn't his child but still raised her as his own, even Keiana and Kamui he raised. Kaze knew this would be a challenge for her but he would help her through it, no matter what has happened. Everyone agreed to help Corrin through this, a for the next nine month's she was taken care of, her every need answered and even though she was annoyed at everyone's behavior, she allowed them to do as they wished.

"Kaze?" she asked in the seventh month, they needed to talk about what would happen. "Yes?" he questioned, looking at her as Kana and Midori stopped their playing to look at their mother.

"...Kana, Midori?" she asked, making them give her their full attention. "Can you two leave so me and your father can talk alone? We have some things we need to discuss." She stated and the two kids nodded, leaving their parents alone.

"Is everything okay?" Kaze asked concerned as she came over and sat beside him, leaning against him. "...I'm sorry." she said softly, worrying him. "I should've tried to harder to fight Leo off, I'm sorry." she said as tears formed, leaning against him more. Kaze didn't understand why this bothered her, he had seen the scars around her wrists from the shackles and he knew she had been forced. "You don't need to apologize Corrin," he said as he wrapped an arm around her. "you didn't willingly agree; he forced himself on you." Kaze said and Corrin nodded. "I-I know, b-but still it...it hurts to know this happened, I feel like I don't deserve you." She hiccuped and Kaze turned her to face him. "Never say that!" he snapped at her, shocking her.

"K-Kaze..." she couldn't finish as Kaze kissed her, silencing her. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss before they separated. "Never say that." he said again, more softly this time. "If anything, I don't deserve you...I let you get kidnapped, twice! I couldn't protect you." He said but she shook her head. "No Kaze, you still came and saved me; you brought me back...twice!" she giggled as she smiled at him. "And, even through all of this, you've been by my side, not once have you looked at me differently, you still hold me as you always have; you even promise to help raise the child as if the child was your own." she explained as she kissed him gently. "Let's just agree to disagree." she stated and he chuckled.

"Of course." he said and held her close. "Always know that no matter what, I will always love you Corrin, and I will love the child as if they were my own." he commented and she nodded, leaning her head on his chest.


	4. Child caught between, Misagi

It had been a few months since Corrin's return, she was smiling as she walked around the camp; watching everyone laugh and get along with one another; all having a good time. She constantly had some come over and ask if the child was a girl or boy; she always responded with a boy seeing as it felt like she was pregnant with Kana again. Many wondered if the child would look more like her or more like Leo, she snapped at any who said that; stating the child would probably look like them both. She, herself though, wondered if he would be like Kana, having the ability to transform into a dragon; Leo and the Nohr royal family had the blood of the Dusk Dragons running through their vein's like the Hoshido royal family had the Dawn Dragon's blood running through their vein's.

 _'I am curious to know if he can transform like me.'_ Corrin thought as she neared her home...when she felt a sharp pain. _'W-what?'_ she thought before she felt her water break and gasp.

"O-oh no!" she cried out and felt another sharp pain. _'H-he's early!'_ she panicked and shouted for Keiana and Kamui. "Keiana! Kamui!" she cried out and everyone whipped their head her way.

Two loud roar's rang before Keiana and Kamui landed beside her, reverting to their human form. "What's wrong?!" Keiana asked and Corrin grimaced as she felt another sharp pain, hands wrapped around her stomach.

"Uh..." Kamui was dumbfounded, eyes wide a slight blush as he realized what she meant. "I'll go grab Sakura!" he shouted and ran off, calling for Sakura. "Sakura! It's time!" he shouted, and everyone in the camp heard, immediately going into overdrive.

Keiana helped Corrin to her home where, knowing they had to be quick and careful, the child was way too early. As they got their, they saw Kamui flying their way and let Sakura off in which she ran inside with Orochi, Azura, and her daughter Mitami. Everyone else waited outside the Private Quarter's, hoping they would get good news...this could be bad.

"We have to hurry, she's already giving contraction's!" Mitami shouted and Sakura nodded. "I am aware! Orochi get warm water, Azura try to ease her discomfort, Keiana grab some clean rags!" Sakura ordered and everyone went to do as asked.

Felicia and Jakob ran in, knowing they might be needed; Felicia looked determined not to make a mistake and Jakob looked ready for anything. "Anything we can do to help?" He asked and Sakura looked at them and nodded. "Yes, we're going to need all the help we can get." she stated and they nodded.

Everyone was tense, they heard the screams coming from Corrin as she gave birth; Kaze was tense again, more so than when Kana and Midori had been born. She was almost a whole month early with the boy; what if she didn't make it? What if the child died? What if they both died?! He tried to erase the thoughts from his mind, he couldn't think like that. Suddenly they heard singing...Azura was singing? Why? That spelled bad news as they realized Azura had to use her voice to help when suddenly, Shigure began to sing as well.

 _ **"You are the ocean's grey waves,**_

 _ **Destined to seek like beyond the shore,**_

 _ **just out of reach"**_

Their voice synced perfectly as it seemed everyone grew calmer and felt more at ease and they heard the screams stop...yet they knew the pain wasn't dulled. She probably whimpered and groaned, but it wasn't overwhelming anymore. As the hours passed in which Shigure had to stop as his throat was raw they soon heard it, the cry of a baby. Everyone looked at one another as happiness flooded their hearts and they cheered and high-fived one another, some of them congratulated Kaze or patted his back, saying 'good job' yet he couldn't believe it as a smile broke his face. He was a father of three now...three! He was use to being a father, but joy still flooded his heart as he knew he had another child. He would treat the child as his own, it was his child; he would raise him, not Leo.

"It's a boy!" they heard Keiana shout in excitement and they all laughed, they had a feeling about the gender.

Keiana, Orochi and Mitami came out smiling brighter than the sun, their hands and arms were wet, probably from washing them after helping deliver the child. "Who wants to see the baby boy?" Keiana called out and everyone nodded and she chuckled. "Alright, in a few minutes we'll let you all see him, but just know he's fragile, no one's allowed to really hold him. He was born early so he's quiet small, so proceed with caution." Orochi stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

As promised a few minutes later everyone was allowed to see him; Kamui, Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Kaze, Midori and Kana let everyone go first; they would see the child last so they could see how Corrin was doing. As it got closer to night everyone was leaving as the rest went in to see the child. As they walked in, they saw Corrin holding the little bundle in her arms, smiling softly at the child; sweat covered her a little still and she smiled at them as they entered. Her exhaustion was clear but her smile was radiant as she felt happier than she had been since the incident.

"Want to see Misagi?" she asked and they all chuckled, nodding. She giggled as well as they crowded around her, seeing the small boy in her arms.

He had light brown hair, peach/tan skin like his mouth, his ears were slightly pointed like Corrin's and Kana's and he was quiet small. They all cooed over him, saying how peaceful or cute he looked, he seemed to have more traits of his mother. Suddenly, he opened his eye's, revealing ruby red and they agreed that he looked more like his mother. They parted to allow Kaze, Kana and Midori to get a proper look at him; Kana and Midori both smile at the little boy while Kaze smiled at Corrin, before looking at the boy.

"He looks like you." he commented, rubbing the small boys head. "He does, doesn't he?" Corrin responded with a giggle, though it was more a statement.

"We have a little brother now!" Kana cried in excitement and Midori agreed. "Yeah, we do!" she exclaimed when the baby gave a whimper and everyone went silent. "You two have to keep your voices down." Corrin gently reminded them and they looked at her. "He's sensitive to noises, so he's going to need as much sleep as possible." she explained and they nodded, looking at the baby boy.

Despite wanting to keep the boy with her, she took him to the Deeprealm's like she had Kana and Midori, knowing he'd be safer there. She visited everyday as much as she could, knowing she needed to be by his side, knowing the boy should have their mother in their life. He grew up faster than expected but it didn't bother her, he was still her little boy. As the weeks turned to month's, the fights got harder and things got difficult...they got word from the Deeprealm.

"Lady Corrin!" a voice called out, grabbing her attention. "You're from the Deeprealm, is everything okay?" she asked the messenger, whom shook his head. "No, enemies have invaded the Deeprealm where Misagi is, him and his guards are trying to hold them off but their overwhelmed by the sheer number!" he stated and Corrin felt her blood go cold. "What?!" she shouted, catching her armies attention. "How much longer do they have?" she demanded and after hearing his reply of only a few hours, she cursed; she had to get there quickly.

"Everyone, we're moving out!" she shouted and everyone nodded, rushing to grab their stuff. "What's going on?" Kaze asked Corrin as she ran to grab her sword. "Misagi's Deeprealm has been invaded, we have to get there now!" she stated and he nodded, grabbing his things.

They left for the Deeprealm once they saw everyone was ready and go there right as they heard a explosion. They saw dark magic getting shot and hitting the invader's, they were figure's of purple and black magic it seemed, yet they could we dealt with easily; until they noticed how many there were.

"We have to save Misagi!" Corrin shouted and everyone nodded as they ran in, looking for the brown haired boy.

"STAY BACK!" A young males voice shouted as a blast of black magic hit several enemies back, before others appeared. " _ ***pant* *pant***_ You take down one and several more appear." he complained before shooting more magic as a guard protected his right and left.

He had been expecting to see his mother today...until these cretin's showed up and attacked; he only hoped the messenger he sent to his mother and father got there safely and gave word. Suddenly he felt an explosion behind him that sent him flying into a different room and he groaned as he tried to stand, hearing footsteps running toward him; he gasped looking up only to see an invader about to strike him down. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel the pain of the sword piercing him when suddenly he heard a shout and something slicing through flesh.

"Misagi!" a voice shouted and opening his eyes with a gasp, he saw his mother, her sword through the enemy's back as she smiled at him. "Mother!" he shouted in happiness; Corrin nodded as the enemy dissipated before she knelt to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried and he nodded, hugging her. "Yes, thank goodness you're here!" he cried out happily, continuing to hug her as tears formed.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I didn't think you'd ever be attacked." she replied as she slowly released him to stand up, pulling him up with her. "Stay back and let us deal with this." she ordered but he growled. "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore, I can fight!" he stated as his book opened, black magic leaking from it.

She sighed, eyes showing an unknown emotion as she looked at the book. He inherited his thirst of knowledge and liking of magic from his real father she had noted; though it didn't bother her as much as she had thought it would. Instead she supported him in using magic and doing his best to learn spell's, even telling him some she had heard.

"Alright," she relented, letting him fight. "you can fight but stay close to me, I don't want you to get hurt." she stated and he nodded, running up to be beside his mother, a smile on his face. "Understood!" he shouted and they ran back into the fray.

When the fight was over they all reunited with one another, looking around; the walls were crumbling down and bodies lay everywhere, blood covered the floors and walls...this was no place for a child to stay.

"This is no good." Corrin said as they approached the main room. "You can't stay here, not in this massacre." she commented when she felt him tug her cape. "Yes Misagi, what is it?" she asked, looking at her son, seeing him fidgeting. "C-can't I just stay with you?" he questioned, shocking her. "Pardon?" she asked, not sure she heard right.

"Can't I just stay with you?" he repeated, eyes sad. "I don't like being here all alone, yeah I have guards, servants and stuff of the sort" he explained as he sat on a destroyed bookcase. "but what I really want is to be with you, dad, and my brother and sister." he said as he looked his mother in the eye. "Please...just let me stay with you." he pleaded and she sighed, feeling her heart clench. Just like with Kana and Midori, she couldn't leave them behind in the Deeprealm's while she knew their realm was no longer safe. What if they got word that he was attacked again and they were too late? What if he was killed when they were attacked again? She sighed, knowing what it was she had to do.

"Alright then," she sighed, catching his attention. "you can come along." she said and his eyes widened as he smiled. "Really?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, but understand this" she started serious, eyes hard. "outside this realm it's nothing but bloodshed and war; people die and if you get hurt I don't know what I'd do. Understand that you not only have to look out for yourself, but look after those around you." she stated, before her gaze softened. "Do you understand Misagi?" she questioned him and he nodded with a face of determination and strong will. "I understand mother." he stated firmly and she smiled.

"That's my boy." she responded as she hugged him and he returned the gesture, before they left the Deeprealm.

 **Okay, I know this is a short chapter, I am aware but there's a reason for that. The next chapter is going to be pretty long and there's a lot of stuff that will happen in that chapter, so please understand. ^^; I am trying to show what Misagi has pretty much obtained from his father, whom is Leo, yet he believe's Kaze is his father. *Sigh* Poor boy, he's gonna get the shock of his life in the next chapter. I had originally planned on this being the last chapter, but it just didn't seem right to end it on such a note, so I decided to add another chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy it. ^^**


	5. Battle, Truth, Love, Understanding

They were traveling through the Woods of the Forlorn, not a single drop of sunlight hit the floor of the place, giving many the creeps. Misagi was beside his mother, Corrin, a small fire ball in his hand to try and give them some light; Hana and Hinata were behind them with Ryoma and Keiana not too far off to the side, Sakura was beside Shigure who looked around uneasily, Silas and Sophie weren't too far off either. Kamui, Takumi and Kaden brought up the rear of the group, all of them felt uneasy; something was off and everything seemed to try and jump at them.

"Why are we traveling through this forest?" Misagi asked his mother quietly. "Doesn't it seem like a bad idea with how dark it is?" he asked and she sighed, nodding. "Granted it is dark, it's one of the fastest route's to Nohr, where we are headed to end the war." she stated and he nodded.

"I hate this place." Kamui commented, grabbing everyone's attention. "This place is so dark and dismal, almost can't see anything." he complained, earning a sigh from Ryoma. "It is said that these woods are the darkest place in Nohr," he commented as they kept trekking through the woods. "it's the reason we're here. Most of those in Nohr will have a hard time tracking us through here; once we're past the forest, the Capital of Nohr will be just before us." Ryoma explained, yet Kamui gave him a worried look.

"Isn't anyone worried we could get lost here?" he questioned, when suddenly Felicia came up beside him, she was leading them through the forest. "No need to worry Kamui," she began, scaring him but making the others smirk. "I know the way through the forest, me and Flora camped out here all the time." she stated, before her gaze got dark, making the others sigh.

The death of Flora still hit them all pretty hard, Felicia was still trying to deal with it. "Yet, between me and Flora, we have the whole place mapped out." she mumbled the end, gaze still sad. "Sorry Felicia." Corrin commented as her and Misagi stopped to look Felicia in the eye. "I-I'll be okay Lady Corrin." Felicia said as she tried to muffle her sobs.

The group continued on their way, sometimes complaining they were simply walking in circles; but Ryoma assured them they were okay and to keep pushing forward. Eventually they came upon a clearing where it seemed there was some water...yet it didn't look good.

"Hey, what's that?" Hana asked, pointing across the other side of the clearing. "What?" Ryoma questioned and looked as well. "Over there!" she stated as she pointed at it again. "That thing is glowing." she stated and Ryoma tried to get a good look at it.

"Is that some sort of animal?" he questioned, even as the others tried to make it out. "No, that's light is unnatural," Corrin began, sensing something amiss. "I doubt it's an animal." she said as she pushed Misagi behind her, him putting his fire out.

Suddenly a multitude of the glowing orbs appeared and everyone gasped as they clustered together. "I don't like the looks of this!" Ryoma stated, looking around. "You think their more of Iago's optical illusion's?" Ryoma asked Corrin, who growled. "I don't know, nor do I wanna find out! We need to get out of here!" she ordered and the group nodded.

They turned to move only to noticed the orbs were everywhere, all around them. "We can't, we're surrounded!" Hinata shouted to Corrin as she cursed. "Dammit!" Corrin shouted as she looked around. "I hope this things are friendly." she mumbled under her breath as she kept Misagi close to her.

A glow caught her attention as she shifted her gaze that way only to see something come from the ground. Her eyes widened as she realized it looked like stone...was that a grave?

"Guys, this is a graveyard!" Corrin shouted, catching their attention when suddenly a horde of Faceless appeared before them. "Their everywhere!" she heard Sophie shout as another group appeared off to their far left. "Dammit, I can't see anything." Silas cursed as he backed closer to the group, his horse almost stepping on Hinata. "We can't defend ourselves if we can't see!" Shigure complained as he tried to make out his surroundings.

"Something's off!" Ryoma shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "Their waiting!" he noticed, confusing the others. "Are they being controlled? They attack anything in sight!" Keiana shouted as she tried to see the others clearly. "Knowing that won't do us any good without being able to see!" Misagi shouted as his worry increased.

"Oh Corrin, you're so pathetic." a voice said in the darkness. "Have you really lost you eye of the night so quickly?" the voice, smooth asked, sending shiver's down Corrin's spine. "It would seem Hoshido has softened you." the voice snapped venomously.

"Who's there?!" Corrin shouted, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. "That's quite and attitude to take with a voice in the darkness, is it not?" the voice shouted angrily, before a chuckle was heard. "Why not see for yourself?" the voice mocked.

They saw something shift before a figure became noticeable, still clouded by the darkness, but they at least knew someone was with them. "Can you still not see me...even when I'm right beside you?" the person asked before a black and purple fog began pouring out from behind the person.

It covered the graveyard, the stones began shaking a breaking, floating as magic seemed to take hold of the land. They noticed the person come closer before magic shined from him as he became visible. A horse neighed and snorted, hoofing the ground before getting closer.

"Nohrian law is blunt on the subject of traitor's!" the man said, and looking who rode the black steed...was none other than Leo, who frowned at seeing them. "There is only one punishment for traitor's," he said as poured magic from his book, black magic swirling in his hand as the ground began shaking even more. "the punishment is death!" he shouted as his eye's zeroed in on Corrin and the child behind her.

 _'So, she kept the child with her.'_ He thought, before noticing Corrin raise her sword. "Leo!" she growled out, glaring at him.

"Ha! Yes sister," he spat, backing his horse a little. "I'm here to settle things once and for all, no more running or hiding." he growled out, glaring at her. "It's time you answer, traitor!" he snapped, looking around. "I even took the time to get you a proper grave, it's only fitting seeing as the woman I loved is dead." he stated, before Takumi growled.

"That's some big talk coming from a bookworm!" he shouted, eyes protective as he got closer to Corrin, intent on protecting his sister. "We won't stop until your father is dead! Why not get off that horse of yours and fight us face-to-face?!" he shouted, hoping to aggravate Leo.

Leo scoffed at Takumi's words, unfazed. "Strong words coming from a coward who shoots his foes from afar; thinking you can best me?" he questioned as he chuckled. "So be it, let's see how long you can survive my game." he said as magic started to shine more in his hand. "You Hoshidian's think your a ray of light in this world, but you're all nothing more than hypocritical fools! Power comes from a heart clouded by darkness." he said simply before Takumi groaned.

"Ah!" he shouted as he realized he felt drained. "I-I can't move...m-my feet..." he groaned as he tried to will his legs to obey him. "AH!" Sakura shouted as she felt pain rack her body. "I...I'm so tired...I-I feel so...d-drained..." Hinoka commented as sweat beaded her forehead.

"Everyone!" Corrin shouted as she noticed everyone was feeling similar effect's. "It's the water!" Keiana shouted as she move away from the ponds. "Everyone, out of the water, now!" Ryoma shouted, helping people out of the water.

"That can't be right," Corrin said as she noticed neither her, nor Misagi, were affected. "I feel perfectly fine. Misagi, are you okay?" she asked him and he nodded, holding her arm. Leo rose a brow as he noticed they weren't affected, he wasn't surprised about the boy; seeing who his father was...though Corrin being unaffected surprised him.

"Well," he began, catching everyone's attention. "it would seem your connection to Nohr hasn't been severed, I see." he commented as he rubbed his chin, before sighing. "No matter, there is no escaping today; you Hoshidian's cannot survive without light." he stated as his retainer's showed up beside him. "I'm surprised it didn't work against you, Corrin." he stated, her name rolling off his tongue affectionately, making her quiver and back up, pushing Misagi with her.

"This only shows you chose wrong dear sister," he said, smirking at her fearful look. "you were meant to side with us, sister. With me!" he snarled out, eyes hostile. "You chose the light and left those whom you love the most to rot in the darkness, traitor!" he shouted, face contorted in anger.

"Leo, please stop this! I don't want to hurt you!" she shouted, red eyes showing her sorrow at going up against him. "Your such an annoyance, I would love nothing more than to tear you down in battle myself!" Leo stated as he grinned maniacally at her. "Xander lavished you with praised, ignoring everything I had done," he said as his gaze darkened as he was reminded of his anger for her. "while Camilla loved you more than anyone else." he snapped as his horse hoofed the ground, his anger rose; the ground shaking more.

"You were Xander's perfect little toy soldiers and Camilla's little dress-up doll! I've always had a special hatred for you because of all of that, sister." Leo said as he glared at her, shocking Corrin about his hatred toward her. If he despised her so much...then...why had he done what he did? "None of it matter's anymore though," he said, catching her attention. "for, if I had known you'd betray us; I won't have been so intimidated by you!" he said harshly, making Corrin want to cry.

"N-no...y-you can't possibly mean that?" Corrin said as tears pricked her eyes. "Have you always hated me?" she asked him, her voice cracking. "I...I thought we were so close, have you never truly loved me?" she asked, before anger clouded her eyes. "Answer me!" she demanded and he gritted his teeth.

 _'Love you? If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have done what I did...no! I can't let my feelings interfere with this. I need to stop her.'_ Leo thought, wanting nothing more than to take back his words, but knowing he couldn't. "I will not satisfy you in answering that, traitor." he said coldly, eyes void of emotion...he couldn't let her see how he felt. "I'll just kill you so you can wonder about it in death!" he shouted as he shot a ball of black magic at her.

"Leo, no!" she shouted, blocking with the Yato, the sword protecting her and Misagi. "Stay back Misagi." she said to the boy, shocking Leo.

 _'His name is Misagi, so...that's our son.'_ He thought as he backed up with Niles and Odin, staying as far back as possible. _'If I do kill them all...I'll look at Misagi, he's still my son; he must be protected.'_ He thought, and motioned Odin and Niles closer. "Don't hurt the boy beside Corrin, that's my son." he said, making them nod; they knew about what happened and that Corrin was pregnant after the incident with Leo.

The battle began, Corrin and Misagi advancing forward, dealing with the horde of faceless before them. Silas and Sophie fought off the left wave, helping to group move forward as they fought, trying to keep the Faceless in the water as it was poisonous; the Faceless were affected it seemed. Sakura was kept close to Ryoma, her elder brother offering to protect her so she could heal everyone while Keiana and Shiro, who finally caught up with them offered to fight up front with Corrin and Misagi. Kaze, who had slowly followed the group from atop the tree's with Kagero were in the battle, attacking from the shadow's and getting hits in as much as possible. Felicia was there beside Kaden who tried to keep her safe as they fought beside Hinata and Hana, Subaki and Hinoka were picking the Faceless off from above, making quick work of their enemies, when suddenly Corrin spotted and opening.

"Misagi, let's go!" she shouted diving through the gap with Misagi before Faceless covered the gap. "Corrin! Misagi!" Ryoma shouted, grunting as he fought a Faceless off.

Turning toward the Faceless, she nodded at Misagi as he opened his tome, looking for the correct spell to cast. She glanced at Leo, Odin and Niles to see if they were moving, only to notice Leo's eyes were glued to the boy...of course he'd be interested in his son. A blast of dark magic behind her caught her attention as she noticed Misagi had blast several Faceless away, killing them and smiled. He was stronger than she thought with his magic.

 _'So...he uses magic, just like me.'_ Leo thought with a smile, this pleased him greatly.

The group continued toward him in which more Faceless appeared and he sent Odin and Niles to attack the group while he advanced slowly on the horse, being careful of where he stepped. Corrin and Misagi jumped out of the way of a Faceless trying to smash them and before they could recover, the Faceless flung it's arm to the side. Corrin reacted quickly and pushed Misagi out of the way, getting hit by the arm as it slammed her into a gravestone.

"Mother!" Misagi shouted, before he felt anger boil and use it to fuel his black magic that he shot at the Faceless, but it still stood. Growling, he backed up a little as it turned toward him before a ball of pure fire hit the Faceless, burning it alive...killing it.

Looking to his right, Misagi saw Leo was the culprit and rose a brow. Why would he save him? Corrin groaned as she sat up before she saw Leo and Misagi staring at one another and gasped, running toward Misagi and getting between them, placing her sword before her in an offensive stance.

Leo scoffed at her hostility. "That's no way to treat the man whom helped the boy." he stated with a growl, she was acting recklessly. "Says the man who never loved me." she snapped back and he gritted his teeth as he kept himself from lashing out with the truth.

 _'She can't know my true feelings if I hope to have this done right...if I hope my death can atone for the sin's I've done.'_ He thought, before smirking as he looked at the boy.

"Speaking of love...does he know?" he asked, eyes on the boy; confusing Misagi. "Shut up!" Corrin shouted, voice panicked. Misagi doesn't know the truth, nor should he have to know the kind of monster his father is. "He shouldn't have to know!" she shouted as fangs formed as her eyes became slitted. "Mother?" Misagi asked her confused, wondering what was going on.

"So...he doesn't know what happened?" Leo asked and seeing her unwaver chuckle. "So, he doesn't know how traitorous you are." he mocked and Misagi glared at him. "How dare you speak to my mother is such a way!" Misagi shouted, glaring at Leo as he felt hot. "My mother has never betrayed anyone for any reason; and even if she has, she's done it for the right reason's!" Misagi shouted as he felt his anger increased more.

"So you say, but do you know how unfaithful she is?" he questioned with a smirk, confusing Misagi. "After all, she hasn't told you the truth, has she?" He asked and Corrin growled. "SHUT UP!" She shouted as a ball of blue flame was shot at Leo, who dodged it expertly.

"The truth?" Misagi questioned, before looking at Corrin. "What is he talking about mother?" he asked, confused as to what Leo meant. "N-nothing!" she snapped, glare fixed on Leo. "Tell me the truth!" he demanded, making her look at him shocked. "Misagi?" she questioned, eyes holding a sorrow he couldn't understand.

"Yes, tell him the truth Corrin." Leo mocked with a smirk, gaining their attention. "Tell him how your a traitor, how you're an unfaithful woman who betrayed her husband." he said as he slowly walked toward them on the horse. "Tell him how Kaze isn't his real father!" Leo shouted in anger as Corrin flinched back, while Misagi looked at her in shock as the words sunk in.

"Tell him how you submitted to me, how his real father is standing before him at this very moment!" Leo demanded, making the boy gasp as he felt his world crash around him. "M-mother...it-it's not true...is it?" He asked, yet she remained silent and he felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes. "It...it's not true...it can't be!" He shouted as he clung to her, tears running down his face. "He...he can't be my dad; he hates you...he can't possibly be my father, because I love you!" he shouted as he hugged his mothers side and Corrin looked at him sadly.

"Misagi..." she spoke softly as he looked into her eye's...and the look told him the truth as he cried out. It wasn't a lie. Leo spoke the truth of him being his father, Kaze was not his father...Leo was. "It's a lie...it has to be." Misagi sobbed out, shoulder's shaking.

Leo felt like a sword had cut his heart in two, the boy refused to believe the truth? Though he couldn't blame the boy, Kaze had raised him, not he himself...though Leo had wished to be there to help raise the boy; to be the father he was. "I'm sorry I never told you." he heard Corrin whisper and looked up to see her hugging Misagi.

"I couldn't bear to tell you the truth when you saw Kaze and said 'father'...I couldn't tell you." she responded as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry." she whimpered out and Leo growled.

Unable to watch, he shot off a ball of black magic at Corrin, who noticed and gasped. Placing her body over Misagi's in a form of protection she screamed in pain as it hit her, the magic coursing through her body, shocking her nerves and making her cry in pain. She pushed Misagi back as she hit the ground, pain racking her body as he saw the magic work its way through her body, still hearing her scream of pain ringing in his ears.

"CORRIN?!" Everyone shouted, but the Faceless, Niles and Odin kept them occupied. "Mother!" Misagi shouted as he knelt down and tried to touch her, but the magic repelled him, making him give a sharp gasp of pain.

He looked at Leo to see him trying to look pleased, but the look in his eyes told Misagi a different story; it pained him to hurt Corrin. But why? Leo hated Corrin, didn't he? The words Leo spoke of his resentment for Corrin rung in his head, and he felt his anger take hold.

"You'll pay for this." Misagi said as he slowly stood, felt something burning within him. "Pardon?" Leo questioned, raising a brow. He was the boys father, and yet the boy would dare raise his hand to him? "You'll pay for hurting mother, she'd never submit to you willingly!" he shouted as fire began to surrounded Misagi.

"What's going on?" Leo questioned as he began to worry his son would hurt himself. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Misagi shouted as he suddenly began to morph. "What?!" Leo shouted backing his horse up as worry stirred in him. "What're you doing? Stop!" Leo shouted, catching everyone's attention.

Horns formed on the side of his face as they went over his head much like his mother when she uses Dragon Fang, a tail slowly appeared as well, the bladed end slamming into the ground as he tried to keep steady despite the harsh, violent wind and spiraling fire. Wings burst from his back and his hands morphed into clawed paws as his arms and legs were plated by dragon scales, his eyes became slitted as fangs formed, smoke coming from his mouth as he fixed Leo with a glare. The fire and wind stopped, revealing him in what seemed to be a half-dragon form, unlike his brother Kana and mother, Corrin, who could fully transform, it seemed he could only go half-way.

"What...is this?" Leo questioned, having remembered seeing Corrin change into a dragon, but he didn't think his son would be able to do something similar. Misagi suddenly shot a ball of black fire at Leo, who dodged before retaliating with black magic of his own, hoping to defend himself.

 _'This is beyond anything I had thought of, he might just kill me!'_ Leo thought, dodging another fire ball of black flames. _'I won't be able to hold back anymore, it seems I have to go all out just to protect myself!'_ Leo thought, using magic to protect himself, he shot off several fire-balls at Misagi, whom dodged or blocked the attack, resulting in Leo to curse himself.

Suddenly, Misagi went to charge when Corrin grabbed the boys arm, shocking him as he froze and looked at him mother, Leo doing the same. Corrin looked up, eyes locking onto Misagi's own eyes as she tried to calm him with her touch. It worked as Misagi's eyes widened, mouth open as tears ran down his face; he hugged Corrin, the effects of his transformation reverting as he allowed himself to calm down. Corrin hugged him back before locking eyes with Leo, eyes protective as she growled at him; anger coursing through her vein's at making Misagi awaken to his dragon blood, forcing him to change. Misagi let go, allowing his mother to do as she wished as she glared at Leo.

"I will make you pay for forcing this on him...but answer me one question at least." She said as she pointed the Yato at Leo. "Have you really always hated me Leo, since the moment we met?" she asked, her gaze softening just a little. "Because I have always loved you brother." she responded and he scoffed. "I don't need to answer to a traitor like you, Corrin; prepare yourself!" he shouted and charged, even as she charged him.

He brandished a blade of magic that worked on it's own, blocking any blows she made, trying to attack with magic, but Corrin was agile. She dodged attacks and retaliated with her own, sometimes hitting, but his dark blade always found a way to block her. Odin, seeing his Lord in trouble, turned to attack Corrin, but a sword making a gash on his side stopped him as he fell down, holding his side; seeing Keiana pointing her blade at him.

"I wouldn't move anymore if I were you." Keiana said and Odin sighed, knowing her was done. Niles was in a similar position with Hinoka and Kamui keeping him pinned to the ground, his face was flushed though as Hinoka had a smirk on her face; Kamui's own face was somewhat flushed...he had not expected Hinoka to slam him into Niles for a kiss.

 _'That was not pleasant.'_ Kamui thought, somewhat disgusted at the fact that he kissed a guy. (1)

Suddenly Leo cried out as he was knocked off his horse, falling to the ground before Corrin pointed her sword at him, eyes hostile. He looked at her and scoffed, turning his head to the side, closing his eyes.

"Go ahead...do what you must." Leo growled out, hating himself. "No...accept defeat and then we can end this together." Corrin said as Misagi and everyone else came over, Odin and Niles bound as the Faceless disappeared.

Leo looked at her like she was crazy. "Can't you see? Nothing will end until one of us is dead." he said, trying to not look at Misagi, he did not want to have regrets upon his death.

Corrin lowered her blade, refusing to end his life. "I...I'm sorry Leo, but I can't accept that." she said, shocking him and everyone else. "There is no need for war or anything, we shouldn't be fighting...not when we have a son." Corrin said, looking at Misagi, who returned her gaze and gave her a smile.

"I could end you right now." Leo said, glaring at her and she returned the glare. "But I know you won't, you can't." Corrin responded and he glared at her. "What makes you think you know anything about me traitor?" he questioned, and she sighed. "You haven't casted your spell, if so; you would've already killed me. I know deep down Leo...you have a good heart, that's what I believe." Corrin said softly as she sheathed Yato, and Leo scoffed. "No matter what...I still see you as my little brother, I still see you as family, despite the words and what you did." Corrin said as she held Misagi close to her.

Leo looked at her before heaving a sigh, hanging his head as he stood; he couldn't take it anymore! "I'm sorry...I lied." Leo admitted, looking away a little with a blush. "Leo?" Corrin questioned, raising a brow, even as the others readied weapons encase he would attack.

Leo looked her in the eye, blush intense. "I...I never hated you, I never could hate you. I was jealous at times, yes; you were Xander's favorite." Leo admitted, closing his eyes again. "And Camilla...she always doted on you, yet my feelings for you would never leave." Leo said, looking at Misagi. "I can't hate you...what I said back then still stands true." He said and Corrin sighed, before giving a smile.

"There's no need to say anything else Leo, I understand." Corrin said, before she also looked at Misagi. "But I do have a request...join us Leo." she said, shocking everyone. "Corrin, are you sure that's a smart move!" Takumi questioned, anger on his face; yet Corrin ignored him.

"We can put an end to the war together...and raise him together." Corrin said as Kaze appeared beside her, Misagi hugging her waist. Leo looked at him before shaking his head. "You're asking me to betray my father, Xander, and everyone else. I can't hurt my siblings, I won't hurt them...and I no longer deserve the right to raise the boy with you and Kaze; I almost killed you all." Leo explained, looking away.

"...I don't have any answers for that." Corrin said as she looked down, rubbing Misagi's head, before Azura came up on the other side of her. "You have to find your own reason's for what has happened. We can't give you the answers," Azura said before she smiled. "but I do have something that might be able to help you...clarify your thoughts." she said simply and he rose a brow at her.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked her, a little unnerved at her look. "Take this...look deep inside and you might find the answers you seek." Azura said, handing him some kind of crystal. "What is this?" he asked her, examining it. "It's not something to easily explain, you have to find out yourself." Azura said and he sighed, looking it over more.

He felt someone pull his cape and looked down, seeing Misagi looking up at him and he sighed, bending down to the boys level. "I...I'm sorry for everything I said...I could never hate your mother, or you for that matter." Leo said before giving the boy a smile that only a father had. "I hope you understand that I love you and your mother dearly." Leo said, making Corrin flush, Kaze glare and Misagi smile. "I think...I understood that deep down." Misagi replied and Leo smiled, ruffling his hair. "I'm sorry for everything." he apologized before standing to his full height again before looking Kaze in the eyes.

"Watch over them for me until I have what I need." Leo responded and Kaze nodded. "Of course, she's my wife and I consider Misagi as my own." he stated and Leo nodded. "Of course, I should've known." Leo responded with a smile.

After words were exchanged and Corrin learned of how strong Xander truly was, Leo mentioned the Rainbow Sage who may be able to help them as well as giving them a means of travel and back, before departing he looked at Misagi, and took a book from his back.

"I had planned on giving this to you should you turn out like me." Leo said, handing Misagi a book that was thick and Misagi could feel the magic within the book. "Here, this has a variety to spells that may help keep you safe; it's yours." Leo said and Misagi chuckled before looking at his real father. "Thank you...dad." he said giving a smile and Leo returned it.

"Just stay safe." Leo said as he hugged the boy and kissed his forehead, before looking at Corrin who approached. "Be careful, you may have been enemies but you are still my brother and Misagi's father; be safe." Corrin said and Leo nodded, letting the boy go. "I am well aware; you stay safe as well Corrin, I..." Leo blushed and looked away, rubbing his neck. "I don't want anything to happen to the both of you." he replied and she giggled. "We'll be fine, don't worry." she said and he sighed in relief.

"I hope so." Leo stated before looking Corrin in the eye and hugged her, shocking her and making Kaze tense. "Stay safe, stay alive and protect him no matter what Corrin." Leo said before pulling away and smiling. "And know that no matter what...I love you both." he said, kissing her cheek and mounted his horse. "Always know that, I hope we see each other again soon." Leo said with a smile and galloped off, everyone watching him depart.

"I'm glad this didn't end in bloodshed." Ryoma said as he came up beside Corrin, who nodded with a smile. "As am I, I'm glad I didn't have to end his life." Corrin said before smiling up at Ryoma. "I know everything will be okay in the end." Corrin said and Ryoma nodded. "As do I." he said, rubbing her head as Misagi hugged her.

Things had looked up for the better from the tragedy that had ensued and bonds were mended while truth's were revealed. They found a method for defeating Xander and Garon, while Misagi understood his heritage and knew his love for magic. Leo would eventually see them again, they all knew that and maybe, just maybe, when the war ends; Corrin, Kaze and Leo would all be able to raise Misagi together; they had to believe.  
In the end, Corrin had been mended from being broken, Leo wasn't the sadistic Prince they believed him to be; while the child caught in the middle was left unharmed and came to love who his parents really were. In the end...they would all be together.

 **Okay, so let me explain the 1 you all saw by one of the lines...I am not against homosexuality so no one get angry. I placed that there because I actually prefer Niles with a male character in the game, though he does make for a cute couple with some of the females. (Preferably the main character.) I was worried someone might take offense to the fact that Kamui did not find kissing Niles pleasant, I didn't want anyone to misinterpret that.  
Also, this was one of the longer chapter's because it didn't seem right to split it into two different pages nor add it onto another chapter. And yes, some of the lines were taken from the game so, NO I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR MOST OF THE LINES IN THIS CHAPTER, IT ALL BELONGS TO NINTENDO!  
Also sorry if not everything matches up right or it seems like Corrin loved Leo more than she did Kaze for that is not how it is; she just wants Leo to be her younger brother again and have him take the role of father he is to Misagi, even he wants that...but that would mean he'd have to fight against his siblings and he doesn't wish to do that. I have another story coming up to show who Leo is with (seeing as you can't marry him in Birthright. T^T), and her along with Corrin have a small chat. The two do get along even though they are enemies, and they do agree that the son's should meet seeing as Forrest is now born at the point they meet.  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story, I did my best with this and I didn't want to rush it...so I am sorry if it seems rushed, this is also a bit of a newer style of typing so I apologize for any big mistakes, grammar is not my strong point. =P I hope ya'll enjoyed the story.**


End file.
